dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Heraldry
Heraldry is a system of blazoning arms onto shields and armor to ascertain the allegiance of the bearer. The soldiers of the noble houses of Ferelden oftentimes carry shields with the heraldry of the house of which they serve. The dwarves of Orzammar also occasionally wield shields with the heraldry of their noble houses. The other races may occasionally bear heraldry, but to a lesser extent compared to the humans or the dwarves. In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, the party can purchase and apply a shield heraldry to their equipment for cosmetic customization and attribute bonuses. All heraldries provide , except the Legion of the Dead Heraldry which provides . Unaligned groups and organizations Grey Wardens h greywrada 0.png|Grey Wardens (Dragon Age: Origins) h greywradb 0.png|Warden-Commander (Dragon Age: Origins) Grey Wardens heraldry DA2.png|Grey Wardens Appears on a wall in Corypheus's Prison in Legacy DLC. (Dragon Age II) Avvars H korthomfa 0.png|Korth (Dragon Age: Origins) H haakonwba 0.png|Hakkon (Dragon Age: Origins) Alamarri H ladyoskya 0.png|AlamarriThis heraldry is found on Greagoir's family heirloom. (Dragon Age: Origins) Mercenary and criminal h calcrowsa 0.png|Antivan Crows (Dragon Age: Origins) Antivan Crows heraldry DA2.png|Antivan Crows (Dragon Age II) h entropyoa 0.png|Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age: Origins) Dwarven Carta heraldry DA2.png|Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age II) Coterie heraldry DA2.png|Coterie (Dragon Age II) Raiders heraldry DA2.png|Raiders (Dragon Age II) Red Iron Mercenaries heraldry.png|Red Iron Mercenaries Mercenary's Shield. (Dragon Age II) Slavers heraldry DA2.png|Slavers (Dragon Age II) Tevinter Slavers heraldry DA2.png|Tevinter Slavers (Dragon Age II) Winters heraldry DA2.png|Winters (Dragon Age II) Religious and arcane h primalora 0.png|Templar Order (Dragon Age: Origins) h impchanta 0.png|Imperial Chantry (Dragon Age: Origins) h coenchana 0.png|Circle of Magi (Dragon Age: Origins) H urthemiea 0.png|Symbol of Urthemiel (Dragon Age: Origins) Templars heraldry DA2.png|Templar Order (Dragon Age II) Chantry heraldry DA2.png|Chantry (Dragon Age II) Circle of Magi A heraldry DA2.png|Circle of Magi A (Dragon Age II) Circle of Magi B heraldry DA2.png|Circle of Magi B (Dragon Age II) Seekers heraldry DA2.png|Seekers of Truth Black and white version is emblazoned on Cassandra's armor. (Dragon Age II) Resolutionists heraldry DA2.png|Resolutionists (Dragon Age II) Noble houses of Ferelden h kingferea 0.png|Kingdom of Ferelden (Dragon Age: Origins) h togwarena 0.png|Teyrnir of Gwaren (Dragon Age: Origins) h teyofhira 0.png|Teyrnir of Highever (Dragon Age: Origins) h teyrncoua 0.png|Arling of Amaranthine (Dragon Age: Origins) h razikalea 0.png|Arling of Denerim (Dragon Age: Origins) h aoredclifa 0.png|Arling of Redcliffe (Dragon Age: Origins) h aowestera 0.png|Arling of West Hills (Dragon Age: Origins) h aosouthra 0.png|Arling of South Reach (Dragon Age: Origins) h luscana 0.png|Bannorn of Dragon's Peak (Dragon Age: Origins) h teyoflota 0.png|Bannorn of Waking Sea (Dragon Age: Origins) h gdofhunta 0.png|Southern Bann (Dragon Age: Origins) h aoamarana 0.png|Cousland family (Dragon Age: Origins) Free Marches Cities Kirkwall heraldry DA2.png|Kirkwall Appears on City Guard shields, loading screens, menus, etc. (Dragon Age II) City of Chains heraldry DA2.png|Kirkwall (City of Chains) Wall paintings and loading screens. (Dragon Age II) Starkhaven heraldry DA2.png|Starkhaven (Dragon Age II) Families Amell Family heraldry DA2.png|Amell family Found in the Hawke Estate and on loading screens. (Dragon Age II) Harimann Family heraldry DA2.png|Harimann family (Dragon Age II) Kirkwall Locations Viscount 1 heraldry DA2.png|Viscount's Keep Viscount's Keep loading screen. (Dragon Age II) Viscount 2 heraldry DA2.png|Viscount's Keep Flags in Viscount's Keep and Lowtown. (Dragon Age II) Viscounts Keep heraldry DA2.png|Viscount's Keep Viscount's Keep walls and loading screen. (Dragon Age II) Undercity heraldry DA2.png|Undercity (Dragon Age II) Merchants Guild heraldry DA2.png|Gallows Despite the name (Merchants Guild heraldry), it only appears on flags in the Gallows (with red background). (Dragon Age II) Alienage heraldry DA2.png|Alienage (Dragon Age II) Other City Guard heraldry DA2.png|City Guard (Dragon Age II) Dwarven Guild heraldry DA2.png|Dwarven Guild (Dragon Age II) Healers heraldry DA2.png|Healers (Dragon Age II) Orlais Orlais heraldry DA2.png|Orlais (Dragon Age II) Tevinter Imperium Tevinter imperium heraldry.jpg|Tevinter Imperium (The World of Thedas) Anderfels Anderfels heraldry.png|Anderfels (The World of Thedas) Nevarra Nevarra heraldry.png|Nevarra (The World of Thedas) Rivain Rivain heraldry.png|Rivain (The World of Thedas) Dwarves Houses h hseofauda 0.png|House Aeducan (Dragon Age: Origins) h thsilsisa 0.png|House Astyth (Dragon Age: Origins) h dumata 0.png|House Harrowmont (Dragon Age: Origins) h deshparaa 0.png|House Caridin (Dragon Age: Origins) h ephemeraa 0.png|House Branka (Dragon Age: Origins) Ivo Family Crest.jpg|House Ivo (Dragon Age II) Groups and Organisations h gdofsekna 0.png|Shaperate (Dragon Age: Origins) h legofdeda 0.png|Legion of the Dead (Dragon Age: Origins) H smithcrfa 0.png|Smith caste (Dragon Age: Origins) Elves h dalisht1a 0.png|Dalish, Brecilian Forest (Dragon Age: Origins) h gdofgnava 0.png|Sabrae clan (Dragon Age: Origins) Dalish Elves A heraldry DA2.png|Dalish A (Dragon Age II) Dalish Elves B heraldry DA2.png|Dalish B (Dragon Age II) Qunari Qunari Tide heraldry DA2.png|Qunari Tide Tattoos, Arishok armor and "A Worthy Rival" achievement icon. (Dragon Age II) Unaligned h gdofvenga 0.png|Werewolves (Dragon Age: Origins) H ashwarria 0.png|Fade Wall (Dragon Age: Origins) H THOTHa 0.png|Cross (Dragon Age: Origins) h ursusbara 0.png|Bear's Paw (Dragon Age: Origins) Notes * Some Dragon Age II heraldries (for example, Inquisition heraldry) do not appear in the game (or related media) despite being present in the game files. They are assumed to be cut content. References Featured in a post on the BioWare blog, "On Dwarves, Elves and Qunari". Retrieved on September 26, 2012. Featured in a post on the BioWare blog, "On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Retrieved on September 26, 2012. Category:Lore